Extravagance
by kogasgal27
Summary: This will be a background story about how Christie and Alak met, how their relationship developed and eventually leading up to where we are in Defiance.
1. A Chance Encounter

This will be a background story about how Christie and Alak met, how their relationship developed and eventually leading up to where we are in Defiance. Please read, enjoy, and leave a review!

Extravagance

Part One: A Chance Encounter

Christie McCawley, the only daughter of one of the most powerful families in Defiance, was not having a good day. First she had gotten up late and had to rush to school. It had rained the night before so the soggy ground was muddy everywhere. That had led to the second problem when she took a spill and got mud on her jeans. So feeling like an idiot she had gone through the whole day with muddy knees and shoes.

School was different from the one her father told her about. When he was younger he had to go five days a week for about nine months every year until he was eighteen. In Defiance school was more of an optional thing to attend. Most of the younger children went five days a week like back in the old days because it was some place to send your young children knowing they would be safe while you worked, traded, or shopped. Christie usually went two or three days each week and helped the teachers with the younger students. It gave her a sense of purpose she didn't really get from any other aspects of her life. Now once the children turned about ten or eleven they could pretty much do what they wanted. A lot of the kids ran wild and did whatever they felt like. This factor led up to Christie's third issue of the day.

"All right guys you had your fun now leave me alone."

It was a gang of Castithan youths, probably around seventeen or eighteen. They had rarely attended school the past couple of years and spent long hours causing trouble or gambling at one of the bars. Right now the three of them had her surrounded. Two had the very white hair that the Castithans commonly possessed, one had it short just reaching below his ears and the other had it longer and curled. The last boy's was dyed black.

"Where are you headed?" the one with curled white hair asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Christie responded.

She wasn't really afraid of them. No one would hurt one of Rafe McCawley's children. She didn't even know why they had cornered her in the first place. She puffed out her chest and crossed her arms in defiance of them. One took a step closer and the others followed suit making the circle smaller. For a split second she wondered if they _didn't_ know who her father was after all.

"Leave her."

Christie's eyes shot to the boy who was leaning against the side of one of the buildings. She hadn't even seen him there before. He had longish hair almost reaching his shoulders; it was white underneath and seemed to be dyed blue on the top. His face was flawless and his bone structure was prefect. Leaning against the building she couldn't really see his height, but he looked tall and sturdy. He was one of the most gorgeous men Christie had ever seen. He looked up then and their eyes locked for a moment across the narrow streetway. With beautifully fluid motions the other three Castithans stepped aside. The boy moved his eyes away from her, past her.

She moved around the boys. Was she supposed to say thank you or what? And why had they been so intent on her, just to give up the moment that one boy said something. Christie shook her head and just hurried her step out of the alleyway and to the bustling street on the other side. The temptation to glance behind her was too much and she looked. Not really knowing what she expected, she actually felt a pang of disappointment as she saw the four of them walking in the other direction.

Christie rarely thought about the Votans race. They were just a species that inhabited the planet along with them. She'd never known anything differently. Usually she kept to herself, did what she wanted and what was expected of her. She spent time at the school, worked hard at her job at one of the small local diners, was on good terms with her family, and never really did anything unexpected. This was the first time in Christie McCawley's life when she was actually curious about someone. She wanted to know who he was and anything else she could find out. It was an interesting feeling to say the least.

* * *

Alak eyed the entire street out of boredom. Causing havoc and running with his gang had been fun and exciting when they had started it about two years ago but you can only do something so many times before you grow tired of it. They had stolen, gambled, beaten up some people, and even a few more unmentionable things that Alak was not at all proud of, but if you wanted to be part of a group sometimes you had to keep your mouth shut and go along with it. Tanak and Renic seemed to enjoy the chaos they created more and more each time whereas Mertic was more ambivalent about the things they had been doing lately, like Alak. Both of them had been talking about disbanding the group and calling it quits recently. Alak wasn't really sure what he wanted to do but it was probably time for a change. He had started having these thoughts about a month ago, it was the first time he and Tanak had had an actual fight. Tanak had been getting bored with just roughing people up. He said he wanted to find a girl and then they all could have a little fun. Alak didn't know how he felt at the time, maybe he hadn't really cared all that much but when Renic pointed to a human girl with black hair and dark eyes, Alak's heart had constricted.

_It was late and dark yet the girl didn't seem to notice at all. She was helping an older woman get up the steps to her apartment while carrying a bag. Once the woman was at the top the young girl handed the bag to her and told her goodnight. The woman thanked her profusely and said get home safely. And Alak who really never got involved in anything or anyone actually wanted her to get home safely._

"_She's perfect, good eye Renic," Tanak praised._

_Alak stared at the girl. She wasn't all that tall but she was slim wearing jeans, a tan button down top under a light jacket and boots. Alak had never really been interested in girls Castithan or human, but she was different. The way she walked with a spring in her step, the way she held herself with confidence, it was exactly those things that Tanak wanted to break._

"_Tanak I don't think we should do this," Alak cautioned._

_Tanak moved stealthily against the sided brick wall watching which direction the girl was going to head in._

"_All right she's going left. Mertic, Renic you guys follow her. Alak and I will head her off at the front of the next street. I'll make the first move," Tanak explained the game plan as if Alak hadn't even spoken._

_Mertic and Renic nodded and headed off after the girl._

_Alak grabbed Tanak's arm, "We shouldn't do this."_

_Tanak yanked his arm free, "Would you stop worrying. We're just going to have a bit of fun. Your father is Datak Tarr, even if someone found out; we'd never get in trouble for it."_

_Tanak turned and sprinted down the alleyway. Alak moved rapidly, following after him. If he didn't do something quick they really were going to do something terrible to that human girl._

_Tanak reached the other opening and Alak could just see the girl coming around the corner. I've got to do something, Alak thought miserably. Then an idea popped into his mind, something about what Tanak had just said._

_Alak grabbed Tanak's wrist pulling his arm behind his back and flipped his friend against the wall keeping his body pinned to it, "You're right. Datak Tarr is my father and if you do anything to that girl ever there will be no place you can hide from him."_

_Alak watched as the girl passed their hiding spot, totally oblivious to the tragedy that could have occurred. He released Tanak and Tanak twisted around, pushing him roughly against the wall. He stormed out of the alleyway but to Alak's relief he went in the direction the girl had just come from. She turned and looked at the Castithan boy as he stalked down the street in the opposite direction from her, and then continued on her way. Alak stayed crumbled in his position on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief when she turned the next corner and was out of sight._

_A moment later Mertic walked up to him. He offered Alak his hand and pulled him to his feet._

"_Tanak won't forgive you for this."_

"_He doesn't have to forgive me; he just has to stay away from her."_

_Mertic said nothing and they walked home in silence._

To Alak's relief they had never mentioned the night incident and Tanak never mentioned having fun with girls again. At least not when he was with Alak. The Castithan boy had seen his trio of friends in the market earlier and had discreetly avoided them. He just wasn't in the mood to be a bully. In fact he was sick of being a bully period. His mother had been on his back about it too, lately she would discourage him every chance she got saying it was upsetting his father. As if that mattered to him at all.

Sighing he was about to turn around and head home for the day when he saw her. He had seen her a few times since that night, roaming around the market or heading into the school. Just seeing her could bring a smile to his face. He'd never talked to her, he didn't even know her name but he could only guess this was the thing people called infatuation. When people talked about being so in love or obsessed with another person he never really understood what they meant until he saw this beauty that night. He knew almost nothing about her and that was the only thing he desperately wanted to change. Today her lovely dark hair was blowing in her face from the wind, she had mud splattered on her jeans and sneakers but it didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. Alak was about to turn and leave when he saw his friends.

Tanak was whispering in Renic's ear. The other boy was nodding in agreement to whatever was said. Mertic who had been standing with them glanced at the girl and shook his head no. Tanak grabbed Mertic's arm and said something. The dark hair boy shrugged in acquisition and Tanak gave a triumphant smirk. Alak frowned. He had a very good idea what was about to go down and he didn't like it one bit.

She walked down one of the alleyway that was a shortcut to the busy street on the other side and Alak just shook his head. As if it could get worse. He watched the trio of his Castithan brothers follow her down into the streetway. He jogged after them and stuck his head around the corner. They had surrounded the girl. Amazingly though, she was holding her ground and didn't cower at the uneven odds. She barely even blinked.

After a moment she spoke, "All right guys you had your fun now leave me alone."

"Where are you headed?" Tanak asked her.

Slowly Alak eased his way into the alleyway. Thankfully Tanak and Renic were facing the walls on either side, in a triangle configuration and the girl was intent on Tanak, she could probably tell who the biggest threat was. Mertic looked up and his eyes locked onto Alak, he gave a sort of half nod and Alak knew he'd at least be on even ground if Tanak went after him.

"What does it matter to you?" she answered jutting her chin out. She had some guts; he had to give her that.

Alak positioned himself calmly against the wall and spoke in an even tone, "Leave her."

Tanak's relaxed posture went rigid when he heard Alak's voice. The girl looked at him when he spoke and their eyes locked. Alak wanted to capture her attention and keep it on himself forever in that one moment. Instead he looked around her, Tanak moved swiftly to the side with the ease and grace as he always did, Renic and Mertic moving the same way a split second after. At first she slowly walked past the three Castithans then she quickened her pace and was out of the alleyway.

Alak stared at her back for a moment then he motioned his head and started in the opposite direction she had gone. Even after she had been cornered by three men, she still didn't walk with an inclining of fear that made Alak admire her even more. The trio trailed after him. They reached the end and went to the right. Back in the market place Alak breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived.

Tanak grabbed the collar of his jacket and shoved him hard against the wall, "What the hell was that?"

Alak thrust his arm between them for a bit of leverage. A few people had turned and stared but no one had actually stopped.

"What was what?"

"What is your fascination with that human girl?"

Alak frowned, he hadn't thought his feelings were that transparent, "There's no fascination."

"Then why are you trying to protect her so hard."

"Why are you hell bent on hurting her?" Alak yelled.

Mertic yanked Tanak off, "That's enough."

Alak adjusted his jacket and stared at Tanak.

Tanak was glaring at him, but then he just smiled, turned and walked away. Renic glanced at Alak and Mertic with a worried look but followed after Tanak nonetheless.

Alak glanced at Mertic. He could read his best friend's expression like he would a book, Mertic knew there was something about the girl that had Alak acting strange. Yet he said nothing just looked around the market and after a moment Alak started down the street with his friend following behind him. What was Alak Tarr supposed to do now?

* * *

Alak was in the market place. He was roaming around the stalls just looking at the knives, food, clothing, and other objects you could get. He hadn't spoken to or seen Tanak in three days and it made him a bit nervous. Mertic had come to see him yesterday and said Tanak wasn't planning anything that he knew of, but of course Tanak wouldn't tell Mertic anything if he was planning something, that would be idiotic, but Alak just nodded and thanked his friend. Alak picked up a knife from one of the stalls and flipped it in his hand. The balance was nice and if it had decent precision he would consider buying it. He was about to shift the blade part into his hand when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Expecting to see Mertic or Renic he turned lazily and the blade fell from his hand landing point first in the dirt.

The girl stared down at the dirt in startlement. Alak quickly bent and picked up the blade slid it back into the sheath and placed it back in its spot. He took a few side steps, leaving the awning of the stall. Whether in surprise or response the girl followed his lead and took a few steps to the right as well. Alak studied her now that he had the opportunity. This was the closest he'd ever been to her. She had startling dark eyes that you could just loose yourself in and her hair was pulled half up and half down in a clip. She was wearing a shear white long sleeve top with a tank top underneath. Her jeans were clean today and her black boots were shiny. She looked good.

"Hey."

"Hello," he drawled in his Castithan accent as he stared at her face.

"Can we walk?"

He inclined his head in acquisition. She turned on her heel and started in a direction. He took two long strides and then was next to her. They walked in silence for a couple of moments and then she spoke up, "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For the other day. When those guys were bothering me."

"You're welcome."

She stopped and turned to him. He took an involuntary step back in surprise. She smiled at him. He felt himself smile in return.

"What's your name?"

"Alak."

"I'm Christie."

Finally he could put a name to the face, "A beautiful name."

Her face lit up at the compliment. She definitely looked the most beautiful when she was smiling.

"Talk to me again sometime Alak."

"I will," he agreed immediately.

* * *

Christie is walking home from the school. Her hair is plastered to her neck as if she has been running a marathon, something her father told her people used to do for fun before the Votans arrived. She doesn't see how it could have been categorized as fun. Although maybe she might as well have been running a marathon from all the things she'd done that day. One of the teachers was sick and Christie had to go get the textbooks from her house then she'd been dealing with one of the more difficult children when he had to go to time out. He'd given her a run for her money too. She shifted her jacket from her left hand to her right hand and enjoyed the breeze that blew her tan embroidered shirt away from her sweating body. All she wanted to do now was go home, take a shower, and perhaps a nap.

As she walked through the market to get to the outskirts of town where her house dwelled she saw an Irathient child sitting on one of the corners. You could always tell which the beggar children were because of their ragged clothes, dirty appearance, and starved expressions.

She bent down to the child and asked what he wanted to eat.

His face lit up, "I want sweet stacked potatoes, radish meat, and stringed ragbeans."

Christie laughed, "You got it!"

She went to the vendor, plucked some coins from her pocket and ordered the meal the child asked for along with a couple of bottles of water. She walked back to the child and handed him his feast.

"If you ever see me and you're in need of a meal don't be afraid to ask."

"Really?"

"Yes really!" she smiled at him.

Irathients were very suspicious creatures, but this child was probably too young to understand the contempt some people felt. He just looked up at her as if he was going to try and memorize her face then nodded as if he completed his task, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

That definitely brightened up her day; she straightened up and turned intending to continue on her path home when she crashed into someone. Strong hands grabbed her arms to steady her.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem," the white-skinned boy let go of her and bent to pick up her fallen jacket.

Once she got a look at him she yelped, "Alak!"

He looked at her oddly while holding out the jacket to her, "Yes. You did tell me to talk to you again."

Christie pushed hair out of her face, she probably looked a mess, "Yes of course."

Well he certainly didn't look a mess. His colored hair hung perfectly stylized against his face, his washed out jeans hugged his hips and he had the collar of his black leather jacket shifted up.

She reached to take her jacket as he spoke in a soft voice, "You're kind."

Her hand stopped mid-stretch, as if she hadn't heard him right, "What?"

Alak looked her in the eye, "You're kind," and dropped the jacket into her outstretched hand.

He started to walk forward at a very leisurely pace. She stared at his retreating form for a few moments before she ran to catch up and fell in step next to him. So he had seen what she did for the child. And he'd said she was kind. That was one of the nicest things someone had ever said to her.

"Would you like to get a drink with me?"

"A what?" she looked at him in surprise.

"Do you humans have to have everything repeated for you?" he asked her with mock irritation.

She grinned slowly, "I'd be glad to."

He smirked at her and she followed him until he stopped at a bar. When he said a drink apparently he meant a _drink_. She hadn't ever really had drinks outside of her house and only then when her and her brothers were fooling around. Christie moved her hair behind her ears and placed her jacket on one of the stools.

"What will you have?" Alak asked her.

"Whatever you're having," she replied instantly.

"Two Blue Fires," Alak said placing some coins on the counter.

After a moment two small glasses filled with blue liquid were placed in front of them. Alak placed his fingers around the cup.

"How old are you?" Christie asked suddenly.

"Eighteen," Alak answered immediately, then looked over at her, "And you?"

"Sixteen."

Alak pushed the other glass towards her. She picked it up, he clinked his cup against hers, "That is the human custom, yes?"

She laughed, "Yes!"

They smiled at each other and downed the drink.

"So you really enjoy spending time at the school, helping with the children?"

Neither of them had realized how much time had passed. The better part of the hour they had chatted about likes and dislikes interests and disinterests, anything that came to their mind and only two drinks down. Their third Blue Fire stood untouched in front of both of them as they were swept away by conversation.

"Well maybe if you had spent more time there when you were younger you'd know how enjoyable it could be!"

"My mother was really very against it. She preferred to have me home where she could keep an eye on me and teach me herself. Although it doesn't seem to have changed the outcome because I still ended up doing what I wanted."

Christie chuckled, "Yes I can definitely see that."

"I hope this isn't a rude question, but I rarely see you out and about with anyone. You're usually by yourself."

"I go out with my brothers sometimes," she said defensively.

"I didn't mean… I only wondered. You seem so likable."

Christie blushed, another compliment. He had really been pouring them on since they met. She wasn't sure if they were supposed to mean something or if that was just the way Alak talked, or if all Castithans talked that way for the matter. To be quite honest his question hit home. She rarely spent time with anyone besides her family and then when she was at the school or the diner. But that was always polite speech like hello, how are you today. Never a real conversation, not like this.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it before."

Before Christie could say more a loud bell chimed.

"The midnight bell already?" Alak said absently.

"Midnight bell?" Christie repeated. Then what he said really hit her, "The midnight bell?! Oh my gosh my father will be furious with me. I'm so sorry Alak I have to go. I didn't realize it had gotten so late!"

She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Please let me walk you home," Alak stood just as quickly and followed her out.

About ten minutes later they reached the outskirts of town. She would be fine walking the ten more minutes to her house on the abandoned street.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I had a great time, Alak."

"I enjoyed our time together just as much I assure you, Christie."

Christie's heart skipped a beat. After the hours they spent together she hadn't realized until that moment that that was the first time he'd said her name. With his Castithan accent her name rolled off his tongue as if he was always meant to say it.

He reached down and took her hand in his bringing it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand and gave her a dazzling smile, "Until we meet again."

"Yes," she said a bit breathlessly.

Two things flitted across her mind at that moment, she was most definitely falling for this boy after such a short amount of time and her father was going to kill her when she returned home.


	2. Sunflowers

Thanks for the reviews! Since we haven't really learned that much regarding the Votan cultures or Castithans specifically some of this is just my interpretation. Please read, enjoy, and leave a review.

Extravagance

Part Two: Sunflowers

Alak was just slipping on his black combat boots when he heard his father starting to throw a tantrum.

"I don't care what he does! Stahma don't try to say anything against my opinion right now I'm not in the mood," Datak Tarr growled.

"No of course not forgive me, my love. I only thought if you could work together..."

"Work together!" Datak roared, "As if I'd ever work side by side with that McCawley human!"

Alak quickly shifted past the room his parents were arguing in and made his way safely to the front door. The entrance, pristine in its white was magnificently engineered opening up to the grand hallway. Two of their servers glanced up as they heard the front door open but neither of them said anything as he slipped out into the cool morning air. His father could be so short tempered sometimes.

Alak moved towards the front of his house then off the property all together. It was a lovely morning and there was only one thing that could make this day better. It had been three days since Alak had seen Christie in town; she hadn't been to the market or school, at least not that he'd seen. Perhaps she had been serious about her father being furious. He took a breath and thought _it's only been three days_. But the hollowness he felt about not seeing her didn't change. He wanted to spend every moment possible with this girl. That was probably an unhealthy thought.

He kicks at a can in the street and looks around. It's still pretty early and not many people are out and about at this time. Although Alak can't believe he's thinking it he actually misses Tanak and the other guys. He'd never gone this long without spending time with them. Yes they could be troublemakers and wreak havoc but at least it was something to take his mind off other thoughts. They would spend endless hours at the bar just playing cards and enjoying each other's company.

Before Alak was even aware of it he had wandered in front of Mertic's house. Alak stood for a moment debating what he wanted to do, but thankfully the choice was made for him. Mertic opened the front door and slipped out.

"My mother has been bothering me all week, telling me it was time I stopped fooling around and started doing something useful for the family."

Alak raised his eyebrow at the greeting statement, "And what did you say in return?"

"I told her I wasn't ready to make any commitments yet."

Alak laughed wholeheartedly, "You said that?"

"Well I was getting tired of the subject, though I have to say she wasn't pleased in the least," Mertic shrugged.

They started walking towards town, neither of them having a real destination in mind.

"Where have you been the past couple of days?"

"Around. Trying to clear my head, or more like figure things out."

"Did it work?"

Alak shook his head, "No it's only opened up more questions in my mind."

"That usually happens. Have you seen her?"

Alak stared at his friend.

"You know, the human girl."

"I did," he spoke neutrally. Although Mertic didn't seem to have a problem with the girl, Alak wasn't sure how Mertic would feel if he confessed to actually wanting to spend more time with her. Wouldn't it be unusual for a Castithan to enjoy the company of a human so much?

"And?"

"And she's brilliant, smart, funny and kind."

"Everything that you want. What would Datak think if he knew?"

Alak glared at his friend for a moment.

Mertic raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean I'd say anything, all I meant was what are you going to do if he finds out."

"I'll figure something out if the time ever comes. When the time comes."

"Alak Tarr if there's one thing I know it's that if you want something there isn't one person on this planet that would be able to keep it from you. Not even that person themselves."

Alak blinked at the honesty in his friend's voice and had to admit that he couldn't agree more. At that moment he saw a girl with black hair walking with an older boy. He was tall and muscled with trimmed dark hair that framed his face. His shoulders were wide and he had a firm grip on the girl's shoulder.

Alak recognized Christie's form right away. The boy had a similar resemblance to her, the same olive toned skin, with black hair, and probably the same trademark dark eyes. This must be one of the brothers Christie mentioned having.

As if on cue the boy pointed at Christie, said something and went inside a shop. Christie folded her arms over her chest and turned her head, her eyes immediately met Alak's across the market place. It was still rather early so not many people were out yet. She opened her eyes wide, glanced towards the shop her brother had disappeared into and then blinked.

And Alak knew exactly what she was trying to communicate. She couldn't meet at the moment without her brother finding out and it was probably better if that didn't happen at the moment. Or anytime in the near future either. Alak gave a half smile and turned in the opposite direction.

Mertic watched this exchange with intrigued interest. He'd never seen Alak like this before. His friend was usually the stoic indifferent one in the group; at least he had been during the first two years they hung out. It had all changed in that one night, but for the better Mertic believed. He'd joined because Renic, Tanak, and Alak had really been the only Castithans around his age that he could stand so he just went along with them and it had been a lot of fun at first. They had only gambled a little, drank some, and pretty much played cards to entertain themselves, and sometimes they walked around town. But as the time they spent together increased the severity of what they did happened to get higher and higher. The night when Tanak had that dreaded idea Mertic had been mortified. How would he ever be able to look his mother or any woman in the eye knowing he just stood by while they did something unforgivable? Mertic had been utterly surprised but very relieved when Alak had stopped it from transpiring. The look in Alak's eyes when he had saved that girl, Mertic had never seen it in his expressions before. It changed him. She had saved him just as much as he had saved her.

"Coming Mertic?"

Mertic glanced up. "Yes, coming," he replied as he jogged a few steps to catch up to his friend.

* * *

Christie stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Her hair hung wet and straggly down her back and she stared at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. Was there anything appealing about her at all? She just didn't see what Alak might see in her. No one had ever been interested in her before. And she'd been wondering if Alak _was_ interested in her like that or if she was just someone he found easy to talk to.

Her prediction had been correct when she got home late that night. The second she'd walked through the door her father and descended upon her, yelling at how irresponsible she was and how angry he was. He hadn't said he was worried but she could tell by looking at his face that that was the one thing that made him the angriest. After that he had forbid her to leave the house for the rest of the week. Christie thought it would blow over in a day or two but he literarily hadn't let her out of the house. She'd complained so much that finally her father said she could go with Luke while he did his errands. Not that that had gone well anyways. Luke had been furious and said he didn't want her to be tagging along with him all day. In the end he took her but only for about an hour when they went to the market and Luke went into the knife shop. He'd done the whole you wait out here for me and don't leave this spot or else as if she was five years old. Yeah right. Then she saw Alak. Seeing him for a split second across the square had been like seeing the sun after a week of rain. Even though it was a short amount of time and they hadn't even spoken to each other it was still wonderful.

When she saw he understood exactly what she was trying to say it made her feel great because they seemed to be attuned. Like without even speaking a word they could communicate perfectly well. Then she'd seen the smile he flashed her as he turned away with one of his friends, the dark haired one she noted. It had been sort of sad and filled with longing. Was it possible that he wanted to spend as much time with her as she felt like she wanted to spend with him?

_Bang_. "Are you coming out anytime today Christie?"

She rolled her eyes, "Be out in a couple of minutes Luke."

He banged on the door a couple more times just to get his point across she assumed. Christie grabbed her brush and pajamas, held the towel securely around her then left the bathroom and headed into her room. She pulled on her jeans, buttoned her off-white top up, yanked on her boots and finished it off with her tan jacket with the black sleeves. It seemed like every time Alak saw her she looked like crap. She'd never actually spent time on her appearance before, she always pulled on whatever she wanted, not that she would change, but now she thought about it a little more. Christie was just brushing out her hair when Luke entered her room.

"You ready to go?"

"Sorry little sister, I can't walk you to the school today."

"Why?" Christie asked indignantly.

"I've got something else to do."

Luke walked out of her room, slung his jacket over his shoulder and then walked down the stairs and out the front door without a backwards glance. He had been waiting around all morning and then the second she was ready he ditched her.

Christie scowled angrily. He had been acting so weird lately, she wondered if he was starting to run with a gang of his own or something. After a moment she glanced around the living room realizing that Quentin wasn't home. And neither was her father, they were probably down in the mines. Well if no one was around to keep any eye on her then why couldn't she just leave on her own?

She left her house, locked the door behind her and breathed in the fresh air. It was a little muggy out but it wasn't too bad. Christie walked into the town at a leisurely pace and entered the town square. The stalls were all packed, it was late morning, and this was the time when most people came out to do their buying and trading. She moved around to a knife stall. Glancing around, she saw a beautifully craved one with a white handle. It reminded her of the one Alak had been testing out the first time she'd talked to him. He'd looked utterly shocked when he turned and saw her standing there. She smiled remembering fondly.

"Human."

The smile fell from her lips and Christie went rigid. That voice sounded familiar and not in a good way. Thank goodness the market place was hustling and bustling. There was no way he'd be able to really cause any trouble out in the open in the middle day. It still didn't change the way she felt as he spoke that one word though.

She turned slowly and met the Castithan's gaze, "Yes?"

The two white haired boys from that first encounter were facing her a few steps away from the stall Christie had just been looking at. The one with the curled hair who had been the leader of the pack last time was staring at her intently with a malicious gleam in his eye; the other Castithan was trying not to make eye contact with her. Did they have some kind of vendetta against her? Or did they know that she had gotten a drink with Alak one night and they didn't like it? She couldn't figure out what the problem was but she hoped this wouldn't become routine.

He took a step closer and she didn't back up. Instead she just put her hands on her hips, in all her years Christie had never _ever_ let someone bully her and she wasn't going to start now.

The Castithan's eyes flashed wide, she didn't know if in anger or surprise, and then he spoke, "Next time. When there are less people around."

"I'm not afraid of you," she replied.

He moved so quickly that she didn't even see the movement until he smashed his hand, palm flat against the wood of the stall. The sturdy wood wall rocked back then swayed slightly and then went still. She took an involuntary step back when he made contact with the wood and her eyes automatically shifted to look at his hand right next to her face.

"You should be."

Then he turned and was gone. The stall seller glanced at her but then looked away like he hadn't seen anything. An older human couple had stopped to stare at her but once the Castithans moved away they continued on as well. If that wasn't a threat she didn't know what was.

* * *

Alak was standing by the school steps, leaning against the low brick wall that caged the children inside during recess hours. He felt a little ridiculous waiting in the area where most of the parents were. There were a couple of older siblings so at least he wasn't the only one but it was still weird because he wasn't picking up a child.

He shifted his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets to make himself feel a little less uncomfortable. It didn't work. Alak had to admit that he was at his limit after a week with no contact besides that one glimpse across the town square. He wanted to be in close proximity to her, smell the flowery scent of her hair, feel the heat radiating off her body, and engage her in a conversation that could finally keep his attention for more than a minute. He knew it was a gamble to wait outside someplace other people knew she would be but he just didn't care that much anymore.

The doors burst open and more than two dozen kids bulldozed out, eager to be free from the constraints of the building. More kids straggled out at a slower pace, and then the older students and the teachers started to exit. Alak watched the children run enthusiastically to meet their parents and then the happy reunited families would set out in the different directions, heading home, to the market, town square, or anywhere else.

When Christie came out next, Alak wasn't sure if she was going to be happy or upset to see him. His worries were pushed aside because when she noticed him her face lit up at the sight.

She earnestly increased her pace to reach him sooner, "Alak what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, his pearly teeth gleaming in the sun, "I came to see you."

As she arrived to where he was standing she brushed her hand against the black denim material of the jacket covering his upper arm, "I'm glad you did."

"How was school?" he asked, trying to distract his mind from the vision of her walking towards him which was replaying in his head.

He was pretty sure he'd made it rather clear that he was interested. He would never pay so much attention to an unattached woman he didn't want to get to know better. Though he'd never courted a Castithan woman, or any woman for the matter, his father had explained some things to him and it couldn't be that different from humans' right? The touch earlier surprised him a bit because you usually didn't show that kind of affection until you were promised to each other or married. Another thing that utterly intrigued him was the way she could stand up for herself. Most of the Castithan women he knew were pretty submissive to males, especially lead males. Alak had seen the way his father could silence his mother with just a look or a word. Although there had been a few times he'd seen his mother do the same to his father, but only in the privacy of their own home. When he'd kissed Christie's hand that night it was a sign of respect to her and the promise of more to come. He wondered if she knew that.

"It was fine, the same as usual. There is this one boy Willy who just loves to push my buttons. He's always a huge brat and has to go to the time out corner often."

Alak liked to listen to her talk; she had this engaging animated quality that could make anyone want to hear what she had to say. Sometimes though he didn't know exactly what she meant. He glanced down noticing that she didn't have any buttons on her shirt today, "Push your buttons?"

"It just means he likes to bother me and he knows how to do it."

"I see."

"How did you know I'd be at the school today?" she questioned.

"You almost always go on Mondays."

She glanced up at him and noticed that he was about a foot taller than her. Not as tall as Luke, who was just a giant compared to her, but Alak was a good height. "Did I tell you that?"

Alak wondered for a moment if she had told him that but he didn't think so. For the past month Monday was the only day she had gone to the school consecutively on. He wasn't going to tell her _that_ though so instead he just responded, "Perhaps."

Christie wondered why he seemed so distracted today. Obviously he had taken the time out to fetch her from a place he knew she would be at so that meant he had wanted to see her. Wanted to see her badly, she hoped.

Christie was so direct when she spoke or when she was asked a question. Like there was no way she wouldn't answer it and truthfully as well. It was a quality he really quite liked.

"I saw your friend yesterday."

Alak's attention perked up at that, "My friend?"

"The one with the curled white hair," Christie discreetly looked up at Alak and saw his expression darken.

"Tanak. Did he say or do anything to you?"

"He pretty much made it clear that I should watch my back."

Alak glanced behind them and Christie wondered for a moment if he thought she meant literarily but then he met her eyes. His eyes were so white; the irises almost seemingly glow in the dark, surrounding a black pupil. They were absolutely breathtaking. Once again she wondered what he could possibly see in her.

"Where are we headed?" Christie asked after a moment looking around at their surroundings. She knew she should probably pay better attention then that but it was so easy to get distracted with Alak around.

"I want to show you something."

Alak increased his pace and Christie took a few jogging steps to keep up with him. When they reached a building he stopped in front and looked around.

She looked around uneasily, "Isn't this one of the fighting arenas? My father tells me I shouldn't come into this district."

"You're with me. My father owns this one. He thinks I don't know about it. But come follow me," Alak explained.

Christie followed him towards the back of the building. He pulled down an old rusted looking ladder.

She must have been making a face because he smiled slightly, "It's safe I promise."

Alak grabbed hold of the first bar, swung his feet up and took the ladder at a lightning fast pace. That was a telltale sign that he probably did this often. Christie followed suit and took the ladder at a slower pace. When she reached the last bar meeting the beginning of the roof Alak thrust his hand out. She grabbed it and he pulled her the rest of the way up. After her feet landed on the roof she looked up to take inventory of the area.

A small gasp escaped her mouth, "It's beautiful."

Alak watched Christie as her eyes stayed fixated on the flowers all around her. He had never shown anyone this before. This was his home away from home, his safe haven. Whenever he needed to get away or think he would come up here. On a whim one day he had bought some sunflowers and brought them up to this rooftop. Well sunflowers had turned into dirt and pots, a watering can, buckets, and eventually daisies too. It really had just been something to do when he was bored and had nothing else to do, but now it was a hobby. He enjoyed the responsibility of having to take care of something, the one and only thing that was his alone.

"You like it?"

"It's absolutely gorgeous Alak. Did you make it?"

"Yes. So if you ever need a place to go to, you can come here too. I've never shown it to anyone before."

Christie flashed him an illuminating grin, "Thank you for showing it to me. I love sunflowers."

"Will you meet me here tomorrow night Christie?"

Her heart skipped a beat, "Yes I'll meet you here tomorrow."

They stared at each other with smoldering expressions until finally Christie broke the eye contact and turned back to the sunflowers. Out of all the things she had expected him to show her, this magical garden certainly hadn't been on the list.

She sighed deeply, "I'd better head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes tomorrow," Alak agreed.

Christie moved down the ladder and landed safely at the bottom. She walked around to the front of the building. When she moved her eyes up, she saw Alak watching her make her way down the street. When she got to the corner she lifted her hand and waved dramatically. After a moments hesitation it seemed like Alak returned the wave tentatively. Christie giggled to herself quietly and then turned the corner out of his sight.

Christie was hurrying to her house when she saw a figure outlined in the dark a little in front of her. She recognized her brother's back immediately.

"Luke!"

He paused on the porch and looked behind him, "What are you doing out so late Christie?"

The porch light popped on and the front door swung open wide, "There you two are. I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long. You took Christie along when you went to look at the mine-rig Roger said he set up?"

Luke blinked owlishly but didn't miss a beat, "Yeah it would have been stupid to drop her off at home just to have to come back out. I told Roger some adjustments I thought he should make so I'll go check on it again in a few days."

"Sounds good, son. Come on in for dinner then."

Christie followed her brother and father into the house then went up to her room and pulled off her jacket. As she threw the jacket on her desk chair she could smell the scent of sunflowers waft up around her. It was very pleasant. She heard the floorboard outside her room shift under someone's weight and turned to look.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to school. I wasn't going to not go just because you didn't take me."

"But I was supposed to be watching you," Luke sighed.

"That's not my problem," she snapped. "You're the one who has been acting strange lately. Where did you have to run off to so quickly this morning?"

"That's none of your business. You've been acting more strangely than I have," he shot back.

"I have?" she asked in surprise.

"Coming home really late and sneaking out during the day and lying about where you've been. You don't think that's strange?"

"I didn't lie about where I went, I was at the school!"

"The school lets out at three. What did you do for the hours leading up until just now then?"

Christie scowled, "If you say where you've been all day then I'll tell you where I've been."

Luke opened his mouth about to respond when Quentin entered the hallway. He stared at Luke who was standing in the doorway and then at his sister. He asked, "You guys ready to have dinner?"

Luke gave a curt nod and turned towards the stairs taking them two at a time as he jumped down. Christie followed Quentin down and they all sat down to have a family dinner together. Quentin and Rafe mulled over statistics and new ideas for the mines while Luke nodded or gave his input whenever addressed.

Christie moved the food around on her plate with the fork in her hand. She couldn't deny the facts that Luke had just presented her with. Though she hadn't been lying exactly, she definitely hadn't been volunteering any information about her whereabouts. The problem was she knew what she was doing would never be accepted. Her father was impartial to the Votan races, but he disliked none more than the Castithans. She didn't know why but it wouldn't make a difference anyways. He was set in his ways and that wasn't going to change. For the first time Christie really understood that if she wanted to continue spending time with Alak she would have to keep it a secret. For the first time in a long while since her mother's death Christie wished she could have one more conversation with her. How was she supposed to know what was wrong to do when everything just seemed so right?


	3. Blooming Chatter

Thanks for the reviews everyone. As always please read, enjoy, and leave a review! (:

Extravagance

Part Three: Blooming Chatter

Alak straightened his dark gray vest and tightened the matching tie. He rang his hands together and when he noticed he was doing it he then smoothed his palms down his cargo pant legs. He didn't know why he was so overly nervous; he was only meeting a girl. An absolutely wonderful girl who he was most definitely was trying to impress. The fruit platter was arranged neatly on the makeshift cardboard table. He had arranged the sunflowers in patterns around the table and his garden was in full bloom. It was absolutely breathtaking if Alak did say so himself, so he could only imagine what Christie would say. It had only taken him the best part of two hours to set up but he hoped it would be well worth the effort. He wanted her to feel comfortable coming here and hope this could be a usual meeting place for them, away from the wandering eyes of strangers and spies. This could be a place where they could be together without trying to hide. Alak turned when he heard the sound of the ladder complaining from the weight of a person.

He moved to the edge and grabbed Christie's hand when she threw it over the rooftop siding. Alak helped her get the rest of the way up. She was wearing her trademark jeans and jacket, with a frilly blue top, a color he had not seen her in before. Her hair was done up with some curls and it looked very pretty. When her eyes met his she smiled sincerely.

Alak pulled her to the center of the rooftop and spun her around. She giggled and then smiled as her eyes swept around the garden Alak had spent so much time in maintaining. The first time Christie had seen him, leaning against the wall as if he didn't have a care in the world, she would have never dreamed in a million years that he would have created something so wonderfully beautiful. Although she had seen the garden yesterday all the flowers looked perfectly set up and well watered, like he'd spent long hours preparing the sight for her. It made her heart soar with excitement.

"It's even more gorgeous than I remember from yesterday."

Alak plucked a yellow daisy from a vase set on the table with a few other cut flowers and placed it behind her ear, "I saved this one for you."

Christie touched the flower in surprise and then let a soft smile move across her features, "It's beautiful."

He took her hand and drew her to his makeshift table. He motioned for her to sit and she did, then he took a seat across from her. Alak pushed the platter towards her slightly, "Fruit?"

She nodded and reached over to take a pear. There was cut up pear, apple, orange, kiwi, and watermelon. All delicious fruits that weren't that easy to come by, "Thank you."

"What's your favorite kind?"

If Christie was surprised by the question she didn't show it in the slightest, Alak noted. She just took a bite of the pear, swiping at her mouth when the juice tried to drip down, and looked up as if considering.

"I really like pears but if I had to pick just one it would have to be strawberries."

Alak made a mental note of that. He wanted to find out every little detail he could about this girl.

Then she looked straight into his eyes, "What's yours?"

"On Earth I'd have to say kiwi is my favorite, I like the sourness of it," he answered while taking a piece of the kiwi he was speaking about.

She cocked her head to the left side, "But what's your favorite?"

He grinned slightly at the fact that she'd picked up on the subtlety of him saying on Earth, "Well my parents had some stock of foods, nuts and fruit the sort that could travel from Casti before they left. There was this one fruit, it was sour like a kiwi but had this sweet kick in the center and no seeds, I always saved the center for last it was the best part, called a pinefur. Well I ate through them rather quickly and haven't had one in several years, but it's definitely my favorite."

Christie listened intently as he talked about something that meant a lot to him that she had never heard of before. Although they were from two totally different planets, two totally different solar systems in fact, and had two totally different cultures there was a connection that absolutely no one could deny, she mused. He seemed to come out of his revere and smiled sheepishly at his little tangent.

"It sounds really good."

"It was."

"Are sunflowers your favorite flower?" Christie wondered as she took a piece of watermelon and popped it into her mouth.

"I don't know. It's just when I passed the flower shop one day, these were in the corner, and they were drooping a bit and looked like they needed taking care of. I'd never really been responsible for something before and I didn't know if I'd actually be good at it or not, so I thought this has to be a decent thing to start with. So I just got the sunflowers."

And it had been a good decision indeed; his garden was absolutely flourishing with the devotion he gave. Christie had her elbow on the box and her chin in her palm, she loved listening to Alak talk. He had a deep voice but there was this purr to it, with his Castithan accent it just made his words flow together so nicely. She could listen to him speaking for hours, "And the daisies?"

Here Alak had meant for _him_ to grill Christie more about her likes and dislikes to get to know her better yet he was the one pouring his soul out. Nevertheless he answered this question truthfully too, "Well I thought the sunflowers might be lonely all by themselves so I got the daisies as a good compliment. They are small and plain yet no less beautiful. I thought they would go well together."

"They do."

"And your favorite flower?"

"Once I was reading this book, it featured rare things around the world, rare even before the Ark Falls happened. There was this flower it was orange and purple but some parts even seemed to be rainbow, it was called a Strelitzia also known as the birds of paradise, I could see why it was called that it really could bear a resemblance to an exotic bird if you looked closely enough. It was absolutely breathtaking. I've never really seen one in person but if I could I bet it would be just as wonderful. I would say that is my favorite flower even if I've only seen it in a picture," Christie explained.

Not knowing what else to say Christie picked up another piece of pear and nibbled on it. Alak followed suit and took a piece of apple biting into it and a loud crunch echoed around the rooftop. Christie stretched her hand out and ran her fingers along the soft petals of the sunflower in the vase sitting between the two of them.

"Have you ever harvested the seeds?"

"Harvested the seeds?" Alak repeated.

"You know the seeds inside. They're edible, quite good in fact."

He raised an eyebrow, "No I've never tried."

"Next time when all the petals fall off, take the center and put it some place where it can dry comfortably. Then you can knock the seeds off. At least that's what I read, I've never tried it myself."

Just as she spoke one of the sunflower's petals fell off and landed next to the plate of fruit. Alak outstretched his hand and touched the petal, moving it between his thumb and pointer finger. Without realizing what she was doing Christie reached out across the table and touched the back of Alak's hand.

He dropped the petal and sucked in a sharp gasp of air.

Christie pulled her hand back immediately wondering what she did wrong.

"Christie," Alak breathed out her name.

A shiver ran down her spine as it always did when he said her name. No one had ever said her name the way he did and she doubted anyone would ever be able to get the same reaction out of her.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

His question caught her completely off guard that she nearly toppled over. She grabbed hold of the table with both hands to keep herself steady. Wasn't it obvious that she liked him? Why else would she come to all the trouble of coming here to meet with him? Was she interrupting something totally different than he was? Was he not interested in her that way? She was shocked into muteness.

"Because I think you're fascinating, and intriguing, and beautiful and I want to spend every moment I can with you. From the second I wake up to the minute I go to bed thoughts of you fill my head. I've never felt this way before. Never," Alak confessed.

It was Christie's turn to suck in a breath of air in surprise. But it also made her heart hammer in her chest. She could feel the pulse pounding in her ears and wrist and every other spot you could find a pulse. If that wasn't a confession then she'd never get it right, but she was pretty sure of herself at the moment. She stood abruptly. Alak scrambled to his feet after her, whether in reflex or in response to her she didn't know but she threw herself around the table in a single fluid motion and made it to her destination, in his arms. He caught her out of astonishment and as a reflex. She quickly slipped her arms around his neck and tugged his face down to hers until their lips met. Alak didn't resist to her pulling motion and his eyes popped open in wonder when her lips touched his but he quickly closed them and pulled the girl straining to be nearer, closer to his body. She was so warm against him and he knew in that instant she was trying to convey her affection for him in that motion. After a moment Christie pulled back opening her eyes. Alak's eyes fluttered open as well.

"Yes I like you," she answered.

Alak moved his cheek against Christie's neck and kept his hands locked around her back. She giggled slightly and traced her finger along his neck under his hair.

After a moment he pulled back, "What are you doing?"

"Well when you like someone you touch them. Don't you?"

"Yes I suppose, it's just that my mother said you usually don't do that until you're promised to someone." Alak grabbed Christie's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back then continued, "This is a sign to show I respect you."

Christie then took Alak's hand in her own and placed a kiss on the back of his, "And I respect you as well. In my heart I'm already promised to you Alak."

His eyes widened slightly but then his expression softened. He pulled Christie to him once again and placed his cheek against hers. Christie turned her face towards him and placed an amiable kiss there. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"It's getting late; I don't want you to get in trouble again. Let me walk you to your street."

Christie nodded a little dazedly and let Alak lead her to the edge. She stepped over the side and made her way down the rusty old ladder. She jumped down and watched Alak climb after her, landing effortlessly. When Alak reached the bottom he touched the daisy that was still behind her ear and smiled. They walked in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you Alak, I had a great time."

"I'm glad you did."

They were walking close together; Christie brushed her shoulder against his upper arm. Now that they had cleared up the topic of touching and affection she smiled shyly up at him. Alak looked down and saw how her eyes extraordinarily reflected the moonlight; he was about to move his arm around her when someone stopped in front of them.

"Alak."

He looked into the face of his friend. Christie shifted back a bit and waited to see what Alak was going to do. But instead Alak just stepped forward and placed the back of his hand and forearm against the other boy's arm, "Mertic, what are you doing over here?"

"Not much just had a few drinks at the bar."

"Alone?" Alak wondered, then he remembered Christie, "Let me introduce you."

Mertic kept silent and ignored the alone comment, which made Alak think that it probably wasn't the case.

Alak glanced over his shoulder, "Christie this is my friend Mertic. Mertic this is Christie."

Christie nodded politely, "Nice to meet you."

Mertic inclined his head respectfully, "So this is the girl you're always talking about."

Alak glared at his friend. Mertic knew very well who she was but he was playing it off as if Alak talked about her all the time and that he had no idea who she was. And he did not talk about her all the time. Did he?

"He's always talking about me?" this piqued Christie's interest. Although she remembered Mertic from the first experience, she also noted he hadn't been with Tanak the second time, so he probably had no quarrel with her the way the other boy seemed to.

"Ignore him," Alak quickly turned to Christie, "He has no idea what he's saying."

Mertic laughed good-humoredly and turned to the human girl, "Christie, if you're not busy Saturday night you should attend the Castithan party I'm holding."

Christie glanced at Alak, "Am I allowed to go?"

"Saturday is it?"

Mertic smirked smugly.

Christie looked between the two boys in confusion, "What's Saturday?"

Alak ignored one question and answered the other instead, "Of course you should come. I'm sure it will be a lot of fun."

Christie raised her eyebrow but let it slide, "Well if it's alright with both of you, then I'd love to come."

"Splendid," Mertic nodded his head, "I'll see you later Alak. Christie it was lovely to meet you."

Mertic continued past them and Alak headed towards Christie's street.

"He seemed nice."

"Yes Mertic has a very good nature," Alak agreed.

"This is far enough, thank you for walking me."

"Then I'll see you Saturday."

"Saturday," Christie repeated. She stood on tiptoes and touched her lips to his cheek again, "Goodnight Alak."

He grazed his hand across her cheek, "Goodnight Christie."

She turned and practically skipped the rest of the way to her house. Opening and closing the door quietly, she quickly ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and closed the door to her bedroom. She changed out of her jeans and dressed in a pair of comfy cotton pajamas. Curling up on her bed she touched her hair and remembered the daisy. She plucked it from its spot behind her ear and twirled it between her fingers for a while. It was so lovely and Alak was so nice to her. In a million years Christie hadn't ever thought she would find someone she liked and he was a Castithan at that. She leaned back on her pillow and pulled her comforter over her body, still keeping the daisy clutched in her hand. It had started to wither being out of the water for so many hours now but it didn't take away from the beauty of it at all yet. She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. Everything seemed to be happening so fast and then it wasn't happening fast enough. One thing was for certain though, she was falling for Alak and she was falling hard.

* * *

"Hi Christie."

Christie glanced up in surprise as the mayor's assistant greeted her. Although Christie had spoke to the assistant in passing a few times she was a bit surprised to be singled out just walking along the street in the early morning.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Christie replied politely.

"I'm good, just running some errands for the mayor. Where are you headed?"

"I was going to the school."

"Oh great were going in the same direction, shall we walk awhile?"

"Sure," Christie agreed.

Amanda had been the mayor's assistant for the past three years. Christie had seen her at events and occasionally when she went with her father to the council meetings but besides the normal 'hi how are you, fine thank you,' salutations she'd never really spoken to the older woman. Amanda would normally talk to her father during those meetings and rarely spent any time talking with his offspring. She was a good looking tall lady with dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a braid going down in front of her right shoulder. She had broad shoulders and always stood straight, holding herself with a dignity Christie hoped to possess one day.

They walked in silence for a few moments, Amanda shifted the papers in her hands a few times and then she started talking, "I know we really haven't chatted much but I thought if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always available."

Christie glanced up in surprise and blurted, "Why would you think I need someone to talk to?"

"Well I understand how difficult it can be growing up around here especially when you don't have a mother figure to rely on for advice. And I don't see you with other kids around your age often so I thought maybe you'd like to talk to someone else," Amanda confessed.

Christie stopped dead. No one had really brought up the fact that she didn't have a mother for a long time and it felt like a physical blow. People always tiptoed around the subject because it was like rubbing salt in a gaping wound and who ever wanted to do that? Well apparently everyone noticed the fact that she liked to be alone most of the time. She'd never really thought twice on the subject because even though she was alone she never felt lonely, and that was an amazing feat in itself. Had she been acting a certain way that brought all this to attention? If that was the case then she was beyond mortified.

"Have… did I do something?"

"What?" Amanda turned to look at the younger girl, finally noticing that she had stopped. Then hurriedly added, "No, no you didn't do anything, it's only…"

"Only what?" Christie demanded.

"I saw you and Datak's son walking together the other night."

"So?" she asked defensively.

"Well with Datak and Rafe having that fight the other day I only wondered if he was bothering you."

"My dad and his dad had a fight?"

"Yeah something having to do with the mines I think, but I'm not sure. Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was only trying to make sure you were all right. You guys were around the fighting arenas and I just thought that might not be such a good place for you to be alone."

Did this woman know something?

Amanda started walking again and Christie took a few long strides to catch up. She wondered for a moment if she could trust this older woman. She was the mayor's assistant and everyone trusted Mayor Nikki, so Amanda was probably trustworthy too. It was always difficult to decide what to do and Christie didn't easily trust people. It was a wonder that she even trusted Alak as wholeheartedly as she did but there was just something about him that she couldn't deny. Whether she wanted to or not she already trusted Alak beyond measure, they had this connection that she couldn't define or describe. Before Christie even realized it they had already reached the school.

"I just wanted to say I think it's great that you spend so much of your time helping out the teachers at the school. I'm sure they really appreciate it. Have a good day."

It was always gratifying to have someone compliment work you've done. Christie called out before she even figured out what she wanted to say, "Amanda!"

She shifted some papers in her arms and turned around to look at the girl who was trying to attract her attention.

"I'll talk to you again," Christie said shyly.

Amanda smiled reassuringly at her, "I'd like that."

Christie watched as the soft-spoken but kind mayor's assistant continued her trek across the courtyard carrying her heavy load and then turned the corner and was out of sight. Christie turned to the school and went inside letting all these different thoughts swarm around in her head.

* * *

Alak put his blade in his dark cargo pants pocket, slipped his jacket on then swung his door open wide, he started out the archway when his mother appeared in front of him.

"Mom."

"Morning, my son. Where are you going this early?" his mother asked, tilting her head to the side. Some of her hair was covered by the veil she wore and the rest spilled over her shoulder.

"I was just going out."

"You weren't going to go consort with that gang of Castithans again were you?"

"No I was going to go for a walk."

Stahma smiled, her sharp perfectly white teeth gleaming against their pristine white hallway, "Perfect let us walk together then."

There really was nothing Alak could say to get out of it so he just hurried ahead to the front door and held it open for his mother. She nodded her thanks as she went through, then he followed after her. Once they were down the front steps he offered Stahma his arm and she took it. They started off towards the town square. It was rather dead because it was still early. Alak focused on the crunching sound his combat boots made on the gravel underneath foot while his mother's white flats were almost soundless. She was wearing her long beige robe that reached her feet; it gave her the air of floating along. Alak had always thought his mother was a noble and regal woman and he really looked up to her when he needed advice on certain matters.

Alak debated for a moment about talking to his mother but in the end he decided it was best not to. Who knew if she would be able to keep it from his father or not and that was a whole can of worms he did not want to open up. Plus he liked the feeling of secrecy, having Christie practically all to himself and not needing to worry about what other people might think. It was actually a bit relaxing not having to worry about anything for the moment, just walking peacefully along. At least was peaceful until Stahma started grilling him.

"I'm worried about you running off all the time. You know it hurts your father when you do what you want all the time."

"Well I should be able to do what I want."

"Yes of course, I did not mean it like that. Only that you run off with your gang so much he's just worried you'll get into trouble."

Alak shook his head, "I won't get into any trouble, mother. I can take care of myself."

"And he feels you could spend a bit more time around the house. Perhaps helping him out in some instances?"

"You know better than I do how he feels about that. He doesn't want me involved."

"No, he doesn't want you involved in the business part but you could always help him out with other tasks," Stahma tried to reason.

"Please mother, I don't want to talk about this any longer."

"There's nothing else you want to tell me about?"

For a second Alak wondered if she already knew about Christie but then the thought evaporated from his mind, it was absolutely impossible. They had been careful. He responded, "No, nothing. I'll be careful. I always am."

"Well as long as you're careful," Stahma smiled and let her hand fall away from the crook of her son's arm, "I'll see you for dinner then, Alak."

He nodded and watched his mother's treating form as she went back the way they had come. Alak continued on the path forward letting different thoughts and ideas play in his mind. No matter who found out or if anyone discouraged it or if people were appalled by the idea of a human and Castithan being together he didn't care. He wouldn't let his mother or his father, Christie's father or brothers, or anyone else for that matter get in between them. A moment later Alak turned down a street and headed for the bar. He hoped Mertic would be there or even Renic. Alak wanted to get some drinks in himself, maybe do some gambling and just forget about everything for a few hours. If only for a few hours.


	4. Lion in the Wolf's Den

Sorry for the delay, you know how time can just run away from you sometimes. Please read, enjoy, and leave a review!

Extravagance

Part Four: Lion in the Wolf's Den

Christie smoothed down the long cream colored skirt she had on. It was something she didn't wear often, with its ruffled look and flowing nature, in fact she had never worn it before. She had her hair straight flowing down her back and moved her hands over the skirt's material while she waited for Alak to arrive. It was long and just light enough to make her dark eyes pop. Waiting inside the little convenience store across from the NeedWant was making her nervous but she didn't know why. It wasn't like anyone she knew was going to walk by and tell her father or something. And it wasn't like she wasn't allowed to go out or anything. She'd told him she picked up an extra shift at the diner so hopefully that would give her five or six hours of blissful fun without worrying about her father trying to find her.

The small bell above the door chimed, reminiscent of the past. Alak strode in looking as handsome as ever in his low-slung jeans, white button down shirt, and dark gray vest with a matching tie. Christie moved out of the aisle she had been hanging in. When his eyes landed on her they gleamed with affection and longing.

That made her heart sore in her chest, "Alak."

"Were you waiting long?"

"Only a few minutes."

He offered her his arm and then they left together, heading towards Mertic's family home. She leaned close to him, keeping her fingers lightly on the material of his white shirt. They passed the NeedWant then the sheriff's office, and continued through the market to the outskirts. That was where most of the Castithan's lived. Christie wondered if they would be passing Alak's house and her heart started to hammer ever faster in her chest. She would love to see what his house looked like and even his room. Would she be able to recognize it as his right away or would she be utterly surprised? In books a common phrase was you can learn a lot about someone by what they have in their room. She was pulled from her wild wonderings as Alak started to speak.

"His parents are away on a business trip for the weekend. He was so thrilled to hear about it," Alak explained.

"Boys are always excited to learn their parents will be away for a while. Is there something special about this Saturday I should know about?" Christie wondered, still remembering the odd exchange they had had about the day earlier in the week.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," was his only response.

She looked up at him but he didn't meet her eyes so she just dropped it. Christie watched the ground as the gravel shifted under them. After a short amount of walking, the only sounds being of their boots clicking on the cobblestone walkway as they moved up towards the house, the duo started to hear music. The high-pitched wail of a Castithan woman could be heard then it broke into a word and started to flow into a bunch of smooth sounding phrases as the background music added depth to her voice.

Alak moved up the walkway, but slowed marginally as they got closer. He glanced down at Christie, wondering if she would be comfortable with the setup, but after she sent him a reassuring smile, he quirked his lips up to meet her grin and pushed the doors open.

Christie's eyes opened wide when she entered. The entire entrance way was a spotless white that shone like marble. The staircase leading to the back was white, all the side tables were white, and all the decorations were a primly white as well. It wasn't as she imagined, but then it should have been because she wasn't the only person to notice Castithan's unusual obsession with the color white. As Alak lead her through the foyer and into a main room with a large table in the center and chairs surrounding it, probably the dining room, she felt eyes on her from every angle. Was she really the only person at the party that wasn't Castithan? She tightened her hold on the crook of Alak's elbow reflexively. Alak either didn't notice or ignored the small gesture; he grabbed two cups off a tray that was passing by and offered one to her. Christie accepted the cup gratefully and tipped it down to look inside; the liquid was the neon color she associated with Blue Fires. Without thinking she tossed the whole thing back with one gulp.

Alak raised an eyebrow but followed suit and tossed his drink as well. Both of them placed the empty cups on the table with a bunch of other empties and continued through an open doorway to another room. This one was busier and more popping than the dining room had been. There were bunches of people all around talking quietly in groups. All the furniture seemed to be pushed to one side of the room, to open up a large space. The woman they heard coming in was standing in a corner with a couple of instrumental players around her. It looked like she had just finished a song. She swiped her long white hair back from her face and then moved her mouth towards the microphone and started with another tune. Christie watched fascinated by the sounds this girl could get past her lips. There was no way a human could ever get her voice to sound as lovely and haunting as that. As she observed the singer, couples started to make their way out to the center of the room and dance. Christie had seen Castithans dance before, but from far away and she could never get a good look. Now she was up close and saw all the different hand movements they did while they circled each other slowly. She had never seen dancing quite like this. It was like watching it in slow motion but that didn't increase or decrease the beauty of it. The movements were just so fluid and everyone moved together so perfectly that she was memorized.

Alak cast a look at the girl on his arm and attentively viewed how her expression changed, her eyes grew larger and she stared at the people dancing on the floor. He leaned down by her ear and spoke, "Want to dance?"

She jumped slightly, forgetting where she was and who she was with for a moment. Christie looked up and met his beautiful phosphorescent eyes, "I don't think I should."

"Why?"

"I dance like a human."

Alak scoffed lightly and grabbed her arm yanking her to himself bodily. She let out a little breathy sound of surprise but let him pull her towards the center. He started to move his feet side to side, copying the motions Christie had seen the other Castithans doing.

"Don't laugh at me," she whispered.

He took her hands in his own and showed her how to follow his lead in the slow moving dance, "I would never do that."

They danced together for a few songs and it was like magic. They moved together in unison and they looked gorgeous. The fluidity of their gestures continued as they moved across the floor. Christie couldn't take her eyes off Alak and he seemed to be in the same position as her. Finally the girl's voice stopped after the fourth song and the duo took a step away from each other to catch their breath. Christie had had so much fun dancing with Alak, she'd never exactly danced in that fashion but it had just felt perfect. She stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss lightly to the corner of his mouth. Quickly he shifted his face aiming for an actual kiss…

"Alak, Christie you made it!"

As if the spell was broken, they tore their eyes away from each other and Alak greeted Mertic by holding his arm out and letting his friend put the back of his hand and wrist to his own.

"Of course we came."

Mertic looked around Alak and smiled kindly at Christie, "I am thrilled you could join us. I'm sorry there's only mostly Castithan's at my party but please feel welcomed."

"Thank you, Mertic," Christie nodded politely.

"So now that the main guest has arrived, let the celebrations commence!"

"Skaháraya!" Alak yelled.

"Skaháraya!" about fifty voices coursed back to him, some raising glasses.

Christie stilted up to Alak from behind and whispered, "Main guest?"

Alak looked at her sheepishly for a moment and then confessed, "Yes I'm the guest of honor for tonight's celebration. It is my nineteenth date of birth."

"It's your birthday!" Christie repeated in surprise. Obviously she'd had no idea, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You'd find out soon enough."

She punched him on the arm lightly, "You still could have told me. What did that mean? That word ska-har-ya."

"Skaháraya," Alak repeated, "It means cheers, it is probably as closely related to congratulations as we have."

"Well then, skaháraya Alak! Happy birthday."

"Thank you Christie."

He leaned down ready to finish what they had started before and Christie stood on her toes to meet him halfway and place a chaste kiss on his lips. They pulled part and beamed at each other.

"Alak come, come I must show you something," Mertic said as he pulled on his friends arm.

Alak gave Christie an apologetic look but she made a shooing motion with her hand, telling him to go enjoy himself, it was his birthday after all! A few boys followed after Mertic and then the group disappeared through a door Christie hadn't even realized was there until it opened for them.

She moseyed around for a bit, got herself another Blue Fire drink and then leaned against the far wall as the Castithan woman went back to her corner to start singing again after her break. More couples appeared and started to dance in those slow sensual movements. Most of the Castithans stared at her; not with hostility she noted with some relief, more just curiosity. It was probably a rarity to have a human among the ranks. She had seen a Liberata and a couple of Indogenes so at least she wasn't the _one and only_ out of place. This time she sipped the drink slowly trying to make it last. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the woman's soothing voice move over her as she listened intently. For an instant Christie wished she knew what the girl was saying and made a vow to start learning Castithan to impress Alak. It would be nice to speak to him in his native language. She smiled slightly and tapped her foot in time with the beat of the boxhitters playing in the background.

Suddenly she was pulled from her revere when someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the wall. Her eyes snapped open and the cup fell from her hand to splatter unceremoniously on the pristine floor. She flinched when the impact of the sound vibrated against the insoles of her boots. Christie was almost afraid to look up, but she already knew who it would be and she knew she couldn't show any fear.

She straightened up and looked Tanak square in the eye. Trying to yank her wrist free seemed useless so after the third tug she gave up. Her eyes shone defiantly at him.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I was invited. I have just as much right to be here as you do."

He glared at her and then spat, "Humans aren't welcome here. So you have no right to be here."

"That's not your decision."

"It is now," he said, pulling her arm and yanking her behind him.

She slipped on the first step but then regained her balance and had no choice but to scramble after him, he had an iron grip on her wrist, and she felt the small bones grinding together.

Just then she realized how silent it had gotten. The singer had apparently stopped singing. Absolutely everyone in the room was stock still. Not one single person was still moving, everyone was watching the procession of Tanak yanking her past the main room, through the dining room and into the foyer with wide eyes but not one person made a move to stop him. Was everyone so terrified of this one boy? This bully.

A hand shot out and gripped Tanak's right shoulder just before he reached the front door.

"Let her go."

Christie almost let out a sob of relief seeing Alak's form in front of Tanak's. Her mind flashed back to the first moment she had ever seen him, leaning against the wall leisurely telling Tanak to 'leave her.' She was surprised to note that the girl who had been singing all night was cowering behind him slightly. Had she been the one to get Alak?

Tanak stared at Alak as if he'd lost his mind and he didn't release, didn't even loosen his hold on Christie, "I can't believe you brought her here Alak, you want to rub it in my face, do you?"

"Tanak, release her _now_," Alak's voice could cut glass right now if he wanted to.

With a backwards glance at Christie, Tanak finally let her go. She grabbed her hand to her chest and moved swiftly away from them. She was thankful to Alak but she hadn't missed that little exchange. Alak had wanted to rub what in his face exactly? Nor had she missed the look of pure hatred Tanak had shot before relinquishing her.

Alak leaned towards his former friend and in hushed tones spoke, "Tanak please, just let this go. She has nothing to do with us."

Christie leaned forward straining to hear what was said but she had missed it.

"I won't let it go Alak," Tanak replied and then pushed past him exiting the house.

Alak let out his breath and then moved to hug Christie; she took a hasty step back. Alak's face fell as if she had thrown him a physical blow. She cradled her left wrist to her chest still, protecting it with her right hand and didn't move an inch. He shifted uncomfortably and then said, "Come I'll walk you home."

He opened the door for her and she walked out of the house without a backwards glance. She prodded her left wrist with the fingers of her right hand and let out a hiss. Nothing was broken but it would definitely bruise and it would be sore for a while.

"Please Christie, I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to be there," Alak pleaded with her.

"You think that's why I'm mad?" she spat.

He blinked in surprise at the vehemence in her voice as he continued to follow her, "I'm sorry I left you by yourself. I didn't know it was going to take that long for Mertic to show me his present!"

"I'm not angry about that either," she grit out.

Now Alak was truly at a loss.

"Rub it in his face did you want to?"

"Rub it in his face?"

"That's what he said to you isn't it? 'Brought her here to rub it in my face, did you?'" she quoted.

"That…" Alak trailed off, "Its's not what you think it is!"

"Why does he hate me so much Alak? What did I do to deserve this treatment? What horrible thing have I done to make him hate me so?"

"It's not that, you didn't do anything. He's angry with me so he's taking it out on you."

"Why is he angry with you?"

"We had… a fight one night and now he's just trying to hurt me."

She rounded on him so quick that he had to stop short, "I don't believe you. He knew exactly who I was that first day in the alleyway and now I seem to think you might have known too. If this is some elaborate plot to… to… I don't even know!"

"It's not, it's not Christie. I…"

She held up her hand to stop him and sighed tiredly. She didn't know what to do and they were already almost to her block, "Go home Alak. In fact why don't you go back to the party?"

With that she ran ahead and couldn't decide if she was relieved or heartbroken when she didn't hear any feet pounding down after her.

* * *

Alak watched Christie's retreating form, wondering if he should go after her or not. Finally he decided against it, he didn't want to make her angrier at him than she already was. His heart hammered in his chest and he was confused, he just didn't know what to do. Should he tell Christie about the first night he'd ever seen her? If he did that though, there was no guarantee she wouldn't think he was an absolute monster for even considering it. If he didn't tell her though, there was no guarantee that she would ever talk to him again either. He was between a rock and a hard place and if he didn't make the correct choice he might possibly lose the best thing that had ever happened to him. They had only spent a little time together here and there for the past few weeks, but it had meant so much to him and he was pretty sure it meant a lot to her too. She was not just some fling or a girl he was trying to use, and it hurt terribly to realize that's what she had been implying. He kicked his feet moodily in the dirt for a few moments and waited until her could no longer see Christie's shadow reflect on the moonlighted ground. He turned on his heel and followed her advice, heading back to the party, where else was he supposed to go on his date of birth?

"Alak?" someone called tentatively, the moment he entered Mertic's house for the second time that evening.

He looked up to see the girl who had been singing for most of the night.

"I'm so glad you came back."

"Axele," Alak greeted, "thank you for getting me when you saw Tanak bothering Christie."

"Of course. I knew she had come with you and I didn't want her to get hurt, especially on your date of birth. Is she terribly angry with you?" Axele wondered.

"I appreciate it. I am hoping she's only upset and she'll talk to me after she takes some time to cool down."

"Alak, is Christie all right? I'm sorry I shouldn't have pulled you away from her."

Alak shook his head, "It's not your fault, Mertic."

"I didn't know Tanak was going to be here. I should have realized he would hear about it and come anyways I just wasn't thinking about that."

"It's really fine, Mertic. No one knew it was going to end up that way."

Alak wondered if he should tell his dilemma to Mertic and ask for his friend's opinion on the matter. Should he or should he not tell Christie about that first night. He didn't want her to think that was the only reason they'd got together. Yes that had been the first time he had seen her but after observing her and seeing how kind and helpful she was to everyone there was no way a person wouldn't be able to fall for her amazing personality. Now he was thinking all emotional and girly thoughts and it wasn't good.

After a moment Alak realized Axele had fallen quite silent. He gave her a sidelong glance and didn't miss the hero-worship awe in her eyes as she stared at Mertic while he rattled on about plans for the rest of the evening. Apparently someone had a crush. Well if he was going to have a horrible night the least he could do would be to make his friends have a wonderful one.

"Mertic you remember Axele don't you?" he introduced.

"Of course I do, she was so excited to be singing tonight for you. It was very lovely Axele," Mertic complimented.

"Thank you," she blushed slightly.

_I don't think it was me she was trying to impress with her singing tonight_, Alak thought to himself but smiled at his friend indulgently.

"I need a drink," Alak decided as he saw a tray passing by. He grabbed two cups off of it and looked inside to see deep dark red liquor inside. That would probably do the trick of drowning his sorrows.

"As do I," Mertic agreed. He moved to take one cup from Alak but Alak pulled them both away.

"These, my friend, are both for me."

Mertic sighed, "Then perhaps I should find a bottle."

Alak nodded approval, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Axele looked forlorn at Mertic's retreating form and Alak took pity on her, "Come along then, you can pour for us."

She brightened instantly, "All right!"

She hurried off after Mertic.

Alak held his two glasses, clinked them together in the human fashion then downed one and two. He shook his head slightly enjoying the burn as it passed down his esophagus and followed after the two Castithan's heading up to Mertic's room, one with a bottle in hand.

"And a happy date of birth to me," he sang lightly before he truly drowned.


End file.
